


Fame and Glory

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After taking the Super Serum that changed him from small sickly Steve Rogers to the man we now know as Captain America, Steve is sent on a USO tour to increase sales of war bonds and entertain the troops.  Being on stage and the chorus girls both terrify him.





	1. Stage Fright

Steve followed Senator Brandt into a large hall.  There were a few men milling around in front of a stage while a pianist played an uptempo number.  Around twenty women, all wearing extremely revealing workout wear were on stage being directed through a dance routine.  Steve tried not to stare at them.  His eyes would flit around the room, but they kept getting drawn back in their direction. **  
**

“Gentleman,”  Brandt said, approaching the men.  “Here’s our hero.  Private Roger’s is going to help us win this war.”

The men looked up and their eye’s slid up and down Steve’s body.  “I read you ran down a Hydra agent on foot.   Is that true son?”  One of the men said.

Steve blushed, his hand went to the back of his head.  This sudden change from being seen as a joke to being seen as a hero was overwhelming.  He didn’t trust the words that were coming out of people’s mouths.  “I was just doing my duty.”

“Good, man.  Good, man.”  The man said.  “My name’s Bill, and this is Jerry and Ed.  We’ll be putting together this show.  So what were we thinking, Senator?  We need him to be someone to look to?”

“I think we’ll need to up his rank.  At least honorarily.  No one’s hearing Private Roger’s and giving money to the cause.”  Brandt said.

Steve was only half listening.  His eyes kept drifting to the women on stage.  How was he going to do this?  The only woman who had ever given him the time of day was Peggy.  He had no idea how to act around women.  How was he was supposed to travel the country with twenty women who would constantly be in attire most decent women wouldn’t be caught outside the bedroom in?

“What do you think, son?”  Bill said, clapping Steve on the shoulder and shaking him out of his thoughts.  “Shall we make you a Captain?  Captain America has a nice ring to it.  Should make people feel some pride in their country.”

“I like it, Bill.”  Senator Brandt agreed.  “Dress him in the flag.  Having him punch Hitler.”

Ed threw his head back laughing.  “The Star Spangled Man.”

The other men all roared with laughter while Steve stood awkwardly watching them.

There was a sudden commotion on stage as some of the women collided throwing everyone else off.

“I swear, Betty, if you step on my foot again…”  One of the women shouted.

“I wouldn’t step on your feet if you got the routine right.”  Betty countered.

There was some shoving and Bill clapped his hands.  “Ladies, Ladies.  That’s enough.”  He shouted.  The women all stopped fighting and looked down to Bill.  “We have our lead here now.  This is Private… no my mistake… Captain Rogers.  He’s why you’re all here.”  He clapped Steve on the shoulder again.  “Karen, Glory can you show Steve to the dressing room.  Get him measured for his costume.”

“Costume?”  Steve asked.  

“Of course son.  You’ve got to have a costume.”

A redhead and a blonde both ran down the steps that ran up the side of the stage.  Steve tried not to stare at the way their hips swayed.  How their … bits … bounced as they moved.  He tried.  He looked up at the ceiling, but his eyes kept flicking back to the women.

The redhead put one arm around his waist and took his hand with her free one.  “Oh he’s cute, Bill.  We’re going to have a good time with you.”

Steve blushed deeply and looked helplessly towards Senator Brandt as the girls lead him to the stage door.

“You’re quite something, Captain Rogers.  We can have a lot of fun with you.  Don’t you think, Glory?”  

Steve blushed again.  “Steve - uh - you can just call me Steve.”

“Aww… you’re shy.  That’s so cute.  You don’t have to be shy of my, Stevie.  I don’t bite.  Unless you ask nicely.”  Karen teased.

Steve tensed up and glanced around awkwardly.  His face was bright red now.  Before he can say anything the woman named Glory piped in.

“Leave him alone, Karen.”

Karen stuck out her bottom lip.  “Well you’re no fun.”  She let Steve go and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she tapped on out of the deck and put one in her mouth lighting it.

Steve started coughing.  It’s almost like a Pavlovian reaction.  The smoke actually didn’t affect his lungs.  Not since the serum.  But before the serum being around someone smoking would cause his asthma to flare, sometime to the point he’d have to be hospitalized.  His body was now so used to coughing being the reaction to cigarette smoke that it did it as force of habit.

“Oh, dah’in’ how’d you even get into the army?”  Karen said stopping short.  “You take him, Glory.  I’ll wait here.”  She leaned up against the wall and inhaled deeply.

Glory rolled her eyes and gestured to Steve to follow.  They went into a long narrow room with mirrors along the length of one wall and lockers on the other.

“Don’t worry about her.”  Glory said, running her fingers along the lockers.  “You kinda become family when you do these tours and families can be a little crude.  Ya know?  Best to try and think of her as your annoying, trampy cousin.”

“I don’t have any cousins.”  Steve said.

“Sisters?”  Glory asked.

Steve shook his head.  “Well you do now.”  She offered Steve her hand.  “I’m Glory.  Stick with me, doll.  I’ll take care of you.”

Steve shook her hand unsure of how much protection such a slight woman could provide.

“This is the dressing room.  This locker’s free, you can have it.”  She opened the second to last locker showing it’s bare contents.

“I have to - I get - you all - I’ll be dressing with the dames?  Ah - women?”  Steve stuttered.

“Oh, honey.  You really are out of your depth aren’t you?”  Glory soothed.  “You’ll get used to it.  It’s always so frantic before a show you won’t even have time to notice us.  We won’t be looking at you.  Handsome as you are.”

Glory took Steve back out of the dressing room and down the hall.  She knocked on a door and when the call to enter was given she entered.  “Hi, Ruthie.  This is our new star.”  She said greeting the bone thin, middle aged woman.  “He needs to be measured.”

Ruthie directed Steve to a stepping stool and started running a measuring tape over his body.  Around his chest.  His waist.  Measuring his biceps.  His legs both the outside and up the inner seam.

“I read that you were smaller before.  They did something to you?”  Glory asked, hopping up on the desk in the room and crossing her legs.

Steve looked at her and suddenly looks away.  His cock twitched at the duel input of seeing one woman - one beautiful woman - in person looking like she belonged in a pinup calendar and another running her hands over his body.  Even in such a functional manner it was definitely not something he was used to.

“Yeah.  Uh… I don’t know how much I’m allowed to say.  Military secrets.”  Steve answered.  “I was small though, yeah.”

“Must have been weird.  How much smaller?”  Glory asked.

“Much, smaller.  I was smaller than you.”  He answered.

“Damn.”  Glory said, and quickly covered her mouth.  “‘Scuse my French.”

Steve laughed.  “It’s excused.”

“Such a gentleman.”  Glory laughed.  “Do you keep bumping into things and hitting your head?  Because you forgot how big you got?”

Steve went to run his hand through his hair again and he was slapped on the hand by Ruthie.  “Stay still.”  She scolded.

“Sorry.”  Steve said, sheepishly.  He looked back at her, this time not seeing the pin up doll, but the person.  “Yeah, I do.  It’s strange.  I’m always knocking into things now.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it, honey.”  Glory said.  She stretched her hands up above her head and Steve’s eyes were drawn to her breasts.  He blushed and looked away.

“Alright, alright.  I’m done here.  Both of you out.”  Ruthie said suddenly pointing to the door.

* * *

Steve was thrown head first into the show.  A song was written.  He had a speech to learn.  He had a lot of trouble getting the words down and not much time to learn it.  They didn’t make him dance which he saw as a blessing but he did have to pretend to punch out a man dressed as Hitler.

By the time the show was set to perform, Steve still couldn’t look at the chorus girls without blushing.  He couldn’t bring himself to even go into the dressing room when they were changing.  He didn’t know the words.  He hated the costume.

He was changing in a small mensroom stall before and after rehearsal, only briefly ducking into the dressing room to store his things.  He barely spoke to anyone.  He felt anxious and alone and wondered if enlisting might not have been the stupidest idea he’d ever had.

Glory started to see herself as his protector.  Which in a way she knew was ridiculous.  Already she’d seen he could lift a whole car over his head.  But he was fragile.  She could see that too.  The other girls liked to tease him.  Not all of them.  He had other protectors.  He seemed to attract two kinds of attention.  The mother hens like Glory who wanted to protect him.  And the teases who could see his vulnerabilities and like poking at them for sport.

On the day of the first show there was a flurry of activity behind the scenes.  The theatre was packed with people wanting to see the soldier science created.  Unfortunately, no one could find him.  There was a panic as cast and crew searched for him.

It was Glory that found him cowering behind a dumpster in the back alley.

“Whatcha doin’ back here, honey?”  She asked, approaching him slowly.  “We need you inside.”

He shook his head.  “I thought I could do this.  I can’t do this.  I enlisted in the army to fight not to go on stage in tights.”

Glory reached her hand out and stroked it up and down his arm, her fingers caressing the hills and ridges of his well muscled form.  “It’s okay, doll.  You got this. You’ve been practising.  Us girls have your back.  You don’t need to worry.”

“I’m going to make a fool of myself.  They’re all going to laugh at me.”  Steve cried.

“Oh no, baby.  It will be fine. You’re doing fine.  They’ll love you.”  Glory assured him.

“I rub people the wrong way.”  Steve said.

“What makes you think that?  I think you’re swell, Steve.”  She said taking a step closer to him.

“Some of the other girls don’t seem to like me.”

“Oh, honey.  That’s just their way of telling you that you’re family.  I know they can be cruel, but family can be cruel sometimes.  They do like you.”  Her hands slid up his arm to his neck and she ran her fingers along his jaw.  “We need you up there, Stevie.”

“They won’t hate me?”

“Scouts honor.”

He followed her back in and was rushed to the side of the stage.  The chorus girls started to move on stage and as she passed him, Glory pulled him down and kissed him.  Sucking his lower lip and she pulled away.  “For luck!”  She shouted as she moved out on stage, leaving Steve standing startled in the wings.

* * *

The show was a success, despite Steve obvious nerves and awkward delivery of his lines that he read from the back of his shield.   After they cast and crew went to a bar for drinks.  Steve relaxed around everyone, basking in the reflected glow of the shows success.  While he didn’t stick by Glory’s side, his eyes did keep returning to her as he thought about the kiss.

When she headed out side he jumped up, saying some hasty goodbyes, to follower her.

“Glory, wait up.  Where’re you going?”  He called.

She turned and smiled.  “Home.”

“Where’s home?”  He asked.

“Brooklyn.”

Steve smiled.  “Me too.  Can I keep you company?”

The two headed to Brooklyn on the subway.  Laughing and talking about the show.  At Glory’s stop Steve hopped out to walk her and they strolled together her arm linked with his.

“Can I tell you something?”  Steve asked.  “Don’t laugh.”

“Of course.”

“When you kissed me before.   That was my first kiss.”  He said.

Glory stopped dead and her hands shot to her mouth.  “Oh no.  No. No, no.   I’m so sorry.  Steve, I can’t believe I did that.  I’m a complete jerk.”

Steve smiled and ran his hands up and down her arms.  “It’s okay.  It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.  Men are always doing things like that to me and I complain about it and there I go and do the same thing.  You didn’t want your first kiss to be with me and now it is and I can’t take it back.”  Glory cried.

“I mean, I probably would have liked it to be more special than that.  It was over so fast…”  Steve mused.

They started walking again and Steve took her hand in his.  “I am really sorry, Steve.  You never had a special girl?”

Steve shook his head.  “There was a girl… a woman… her name was Peggy.  I thought maybe?  But then they shipped her out to the frontline.  I haven’t heard from her since.”

“I’m sorry.  Maybe after the war you’ll find each other?  Or someone else.”

Steve shrugged.  “Maybe.  Peggy knew me when I was still a little guy.  She was the only dame who ever gave me the time of day.  Ya know?  How am I supposed to trust that a girl I meet likes me and not just the bits science made now?”

Glory frowned.  “You seem like you have a good heart.  I think it could probably tell.  Might take a while to figure it out though.”  She groaned.  “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to be.  I don’t mind that it was you.  Just; now my memory of my first kiss will be this rushed thing I didn’t get to enjoy.  It’s not how I thought it would happen.”  Steve explained.

They reached Glory’s building and he turned and looked up at him.  “How did you picture it?”

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his.  It was slow and tender.  Their lips slightly parted and fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw.  When they eventually pulled apart Glory sucked his bottom lip again, but this time more slowly.  “That was a good first kiss.”  She hummed.

“Yeah, I like that one better too.”  Steve agreed.

They stood looking at each other for a moment and then shook themselves out of their daze.  “I’d ask you up for coffee but I’m not allowed to let men in the building.”

“That’s okay.  I really just wanted to make sure you got home safely.”  Steve said.  “I’ll see ya tomorrow, Glory.”

“Night, Steve.”  She said.  “You did good tonight.”

“Thank you.  I kinda think I might not hate it after all.”


	2. Glory and America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve becomes more comfortable around the dancers. His new found role as America’s most desirable man makes him start questions who exactly the right partner is.

The second performance a different girl kissed Steve for good luck, and but the time the show hit the road it became a habit.  Just before going out on stage someone had to kiss Steve for good luck.

Steve became more confident with himself, both in his new body and with the show.  The popularity he was gaining was addictive.  He had never had it before and it was going to his head.   He liked being stopped for autographs and to have photos taken.  He liked when women slipped him their numbers and reading fan mail.  Especially the explicit stuff.  It gave him something to picture when was alone at night and he touched himself.

He really liked being around the chorus girls.  They had become a weird sort of family.  They liked touching him.  It was unusual for him and he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get used to that kind of attention.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to.  He liked it.  He liked finally understanding what it was like to be like Bucky.  To be desirable.  To have people want him.  He wasn’t sure what to do now he was the subject of so many people’s fantasies.

His response was to stick to Glory like glue.  They became pretty much inseparable. Nothing was going on between them except a flirtatious friendship that had grown out of close quarters and a genuine care for each other.  They did touch a lot.  On overnight bus rides Glory always fell asleep tucked up against Steve’s chest.  They held hands and hugged.  There were kisses from time to time.  Rumours inevitably spread through the cast and crew but neither of them cared.  Steve had never had anyone say he was sleeping with a woman before.  It was a nice change to the usual things people said about him.  Glory was just used to people talking like that about her.  All the dancers got it to some degree.  It wasn’t a good part of the job, but it did seem to be a permanent one.

One night Steve was heading to his hotel room after allowing some fans to buy him drinks when Glory stormed out of her room and slammed the door.

“What’s wrong, baby doll?”  Steve asked.

“Nothing.  Just those girls won’t shut up and I’m tired.”  She dragged her hands down her face, stretching out her skin.  “I’m so tired, Steve.”

“You can come sleep in with me if you like.”   Steve offered.  “I have the whole room to myself and it’s a really big bed.”

Glory danced around on her tip toes.  “I probably shouldn’t.”

“Why not?  I just mean sleep.  I won’t try anything.”  He said.

“I know you won’t.  But they’re already saying we’re fooling around.  If I sleep in with you…”

“Let them talk.  We know what we’re doing.  That’s the important bit.”  Steve said.

Glory relented and followed Steve into his room.  He changed in the bathroom while she snuggled under the cover.  When he hopped into bed she rolled into his arms and fell to sleep.

That began the next new tour habit.  Glory and Steve slept with each other every night.  Actual sleep.  No funny business.  Steve liked having that warm body next to him.  It was soft and comforting.  She often slept pressed against him or lying on this arm or chest.

One night before a show one of the girls came in with a large punnet of strawberries.   “This lady out front insisted I give them to Captain America.”  She said, placing them on the counter.  “I’m going to eat one though as payment for the delivery service.”  She said, taking one and eating it with her arm around Steve’s waist.

“You can all have one.  There’s plenty.”  Steve said taking a piece of fruit from the punnet.  A bunch of the girls all went to take one.  When Glory went to grab one Steve stepped in front of her.  “This is your one.”  He said, waving the fruit in front of her.

She went to bite it but he held it out of her reach so her teeth clicked together.  “Steve…”. She whined.

“Open wide.”  He said.

She opened her mouth and her teased the berry over lips before putting it on her tongue.  She bit it and juice ran over her lip and down her chin.  Steve wiped it away with his thumb.  She swallowed and her lips parted as his thumb dragged on her lower lip.  In that moment all he wanted was to taste those lips.  He leaned down and caught them with his, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip.  The flavor of strawberry filled his tastebuds and he pushed his tongue into her mouth wanting to taste more.

The girls in the room all whooped, clapping their hands.  Steve and Glory pulled apart and blinked around at the room.

“I knew it!”  Karen exclaimed.  “‘No, Karen.  It’s not like that.  We’re just friends.’  Just friends my heiney!”

“We are just friends!”  Glory protested.  “That was a friends kiss.”

“A friend kiss!”  Karen squawked.  “You don’t kiss me like that.”

Glory grabbed Karen and pulled her into a deep kiss.  When she pulled away again, Karen stood blinking at her before throwing her head back and roaring with laughter.  “Okay, ya got me.  It was a friends kiss.  They’re just friends, everyone!”

After the show the group all went to a bar.  Steve enjoying the attention he received from both men and women alike.  The girls drank and danced together.  Some getting up onto the small stage and singing songs that were sultry and highlighted that the girls had a talent that ran deeper than dancing behind Captain America every night showing off their legs.

When the girls started getting a little too drunk and the locals became demanding of them.  Steve escorted them back to the hotel.  Glory was tipsy and when she hopped into bed with Steve she draped herself over him, her head on his pec and he hand stroking up and down his chest.

“That was a swell kiss today, Steven.”  She giggled.  “You’re getting really good at it.”

“Thank you, Gloria.”  Steve laughed, throwing her full first name back at her.

“I just want to check.  Did you want it to just be a friends kiss?  It did kinda feel like more.”  Glory asked, her fingertips teasing his skin.  His cock started to harden as his skin prickled under her touch.

Steve caught Glory’s hand in his and held it down.  “You need to stop doing that.  It’s … uh… making things happen… um… Down there.”

Glory started giggling.  “Sorry.”  She whispered.  “I can help you with your problem.  If you want.”

Steve let her hand go and she started moving it again, just trailing it up and down his chest.  “You’re drunk, Glory.”

“No.  I’m not.  Just a little more brave than normal.”  She whispered.

“You’re not normally brave?”  He asked.

She kissed a spot on his neck just below his jaw.  Sucking the skin into her mouth and slowly pulling back, grazing her teeth over it as she slowly released him.  “Maybe not about some things.”  She breathed.  Her hand moved lower running over his abdominals.

“Do you like when I touch you?”  She asked.

“Y-yes.”  Steve stammered.

Glory’s hand moved lower her fingers moving down the lines of Steve’s Adonis’ belt and into his boxers.  “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no.  Keep going.”  He breathed.

Her hand wrapped around his cock and she started to pump his length, slowly and deliberately.  “This doesn’t have to mean anything, Steve.  Not if you don’t want it to.  You don’t need to repay the favor.  Just relax and let go.  Clear your mind.”

Steve closed his eyes as Glory started kissing him.  Her hand worked methodically on his cock.  Stroking.  Pumping.  Rolling over it’s head. She pushed his singlet up and started licking and nibbling on his nipples.  He moaned.  His hips pushed up into her hand.  She slicked her hand as his cock started to leak.  Coating her palm with precome and using it as lubrication.

He’d never felt like this before.  Yes, he’d touched himself.  He beat off at least a couple of times a week.  More since starting on the tour.  This was different.  She didn’t know what he liked the way he knew himself, but he couldn’t predict what she was going to do next.  That paired with how soft her hands were.  It was better than anytime he’d ever touched himself.

Steve started breathing heavily and moaning softly.  His hips moved with Glory’s hand.  As he got closer and closer to his orgasm he started to whimper as he panted.  His abdominals would tense and release with each sound he made.  His body seized, every muscle clenching and he came, moaning loudly.  Come spilling in short bursts, over his stomach.

Glory continued to gently stroke him until his cock stilled and she moved her hand back up to his chest.  Steve slithered out from under her and went and cleaned himself up.

“Glory, we should talk.”  He said, sliding back into bed with her when he returned.  All he received in response was the gentle sound of her breathing as she slept.  He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

* * *

The following day Glory didn’t mention what happened the previous night and just went back to treating him like a friends.  Steve wasn’t sure if she was ashamed and trying to pretend it didn’t happen, or if she didn’t remember.  Either way he was reluctant to bring it up in case it soured things between them.  If he was honest with himself, he liked Glory, but not the way you were supposed to when you did things like that with women.  He loved when she touched him and kissed him.  It felt good.  But when he thought about his future.  Really thought about it.  Who it would be beside him when he married.  Who he was going to grow old with, it didn’t feature her.  He could picture Peggy.  Sometimes, when he least expected it it was Bucky that entered his head.  That thought scared him.  It was never Glory though.  That was just not something he saw for the two of them.

The tour moved to LA and paused while he stopped to make some propaganda films for the US army.  Showing Captain America fighting the good fight.  Some of the girls went home.  Some stayed for a little paid vacation in the LA sun.  Taking the opportunity to soak in the sun and speak to casting directors about getting on the big screen.

Glory went home.  Steve missed her but not as much as he missed Bucky.  It was like not being on tour had different rules to being on tour.  Being on tour they were glued together.  The group was his family.  He expected her to be there, her hand in his or to be able to wrap his arm around her waist.  To kiss him goodnight or good morning.  To steal the covers from him in bed.

Not on tour and it wasn’t strange her not being there.  Different time.  Different rules.

When the tour started again Glory returned.  They fell into their old familiar routine of acting like a couple despite not being one.  

Steve’s fame was growing with the release of the films.  He was being recognized everywhere.  Everyone wanted a piece of him.  It was intoxicating.  He liked to go and sit in the movie theater and soak up the reactions the crow had to them.  Occasionally Glory would go too.  That could either give his ego a boost as she came out and told him how good he was and how handsome he looked up there.  Or it would knock him back down to Earth because she’d tease him about being a big movie star.

Women were throwing themselves at him.  Sometimes men did too.  He never did anything but he started wanting to.  The thing he had always said about ‘waiting for the right partner’ started to feel like a thing he told himself because he’d never been given a chance to do anything else.  Now he had so many choices of partner he wondered if he was missing out on something.  That thought still nagged him though.  It should be the right person.

One night he stepped into his hotel room with a mixture of exhaustion and elation.  They’d just wrapped a sold out show in Seattle.  The crowds had spilled out into the street with people wanting autographs, and just a glimpse of him. It had taken a while for him to get back to the hotel.  By the time he made it back the girls had all eaten and headed to bed.  Glory was in the shower when he went into his hotel room.

He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to get out.  While he waited he sketched on the hotel stationery.   Without even realizing it he drew her.  Glory in the shower.  Naked and wet.  He’d seen her naked before.  The girls just changed in front of him.  He’d seen most of them naked at this point.  He didn’t realize how completely he’d absorbed how she looked though.  The mole on her left hip.  The lift of her breasts when they weren’t in her bra.  The curve of her hips.  

The water switched off and a moment later she stepped into the bedroom wrapped in a towel.

“Hey, honey.  Took you awhile to get out tonight.”  She said.

“I don’t like to rush people when they’re meeting me.  I like them to go away happy.”  He answered.  

Glory climbed up onto the bed and walked over on her knees so she was behind him.  She started to rub his shoulders, slowly working out the tension he was holding in them.

“You drew me?”  She said, looking over his shoulder.  Steve nodded, blushing a little.  “It’s beautiful.  Do you think I could have it?”

Steve handed her the piece of paper and she placed it on the bedside table.

“You okay, Steve?”

“Sometimes I think about my life.  Where I’m headed.  What happens after the war.  Getting married.  Having kids.”  Steve explained.

“Everyone does that, Steve.”

“I know.  I think about who I’m with.  Sometimes it’s Peggy.  You remember I told you about her?”  Steve said.

“Yeah, of course.  She sounded really special.”  Glory said.

“Sometimes … sometimes I think of … sometimes it’s my friend, Bucky.”  He flinched saying the words.

Glory’s hands continued to work over Steve’s back.  “I always like when you talk about Bucky.  He sounds like something else.  Does he know you feel that way about him?”

Steve shook his head.  

“I’d be scared to tell too.”   Glory said, simply.

“I never picture you, Glory.”  Steve said.

“Why would you, honey?  We ain’t an item.”  Glory asked.

“I’ve never been with a dame.  Not that way.  I keep thinking about it.  I can picture it with you.  I do picture it with you a lot.  In the shower.”  He said.

Glory moved beside him and slung her leg over his, spinning herself so she was straddling his lap facing him.  “Thinking about me like that and not wanting to marry me is normal.  I think of lots of people like that.  I don’t want to marry all of them.”

Steve’s hands slid up her back.  “I know that.  I know.  I just always said that I would wait for the right partner.  Now I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Right doesn’t have to mean the right one forever.  It could just be the right one for now.”  She said.

Steve paused and looked down.  His gaze drawn to her breast.  The gentle swell as she inhaled.   He wanted to find the right words to say that he was worried she’d fall for him.  That she’d expect more than he had to give.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  He whispered.

“Steve, why do you think I’ve been leaving you alone?  You’re a sweet kid.  I’m more worried about you getting hurt.”  Glory said.  “I like you.  I don’t expect us to get married.  I’m happy with what we have.  We don’t have to add anything else.  If you want to, you won’t be my first Steve.  Not even close.  I’ve been in this industry too long.  I closed my heart off a long time ago.  You deserve to not have that happen.  So think about it.  What you thought you wanted.  What you want now.  I’ll be here traveling along like I always do.”

She went to move off his lap, but Steve tightened his arms around her.

Glory ran her hands down the side of his face.  “Steve?”

Steve looked up to her.  He wanted this.  He was sick of waiting.  She was here and willing and he did love her in a way.  She was his Glory.   His hands slid over her towel and unhooked it.  It slowly slithered down exposing her naked body to him.  She cupped his jaw in her hands and brought her mouth to his.  Gently kissing him.  “What do you want, doll?”

He nuzzled at her breasts, the heat from her skin warming his cheeks.  “I want you.”

“I’m right here.”  She breathed.

Steve moved suddenly, picking her up and turning around.  He dropped her on the mattress and climbed over her bringing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed like they have never done before.  Her tongue plunged into his mouth and she swirled it.  As she withdrew it, Steve’s took over, mimicking her moves and then perfecting them.  Glory moaned into his mouth and she scrambled to unbutton his shirt.  When she got the last button unfastened he moved from her mouth and traveled down her body.  He stopped at her breasts, his tongue swirled around her nipple before he sucked it into his mouth.

“More like you’re Frenching.”  Glory hummed.  Steve changed his tactic a little from just sucking on her nipple to long opened mouth kisses over them.  He flattened his tongue and licked over the hardened nub.  She moaned.  “You can use your teeth a little, baby.”

The way she instructed him made his cock twitch in his pants.  He liked the idea of doing it right.  Being good at this.  He grazed his teeth over her nipple before moving to the other breast.  Glory took his hand and and guided it down between her legs.  She used her finger to guide his large one in circles over her clit.  He soon took over and she moaned as she let the pleasure he was creating take over.  She gripped at his hair.  He hummed, loving the feel of her breasts under her tongue and the light tug of her hands in his hair.  His head felt foggy and light.

“Yes, Steve!”  She cried, her body curving up into his as a strong current of pleasure ran through her, spreading from her cunt out to the rest of her body.

Steve’s cock throbbed and strained against his pants.  He suddenly needed to get them off.  He curled back away from her his lips skimming over her stomach as he sat up.  As he did he inhaled her.  Her scent overwhelmed him.  All thoughts suddenly changed on the need to smell her.  To taste her.  He shrugged off his shirt and bent his head down, running his nose up her inner thigh.  “Glory.  You smell so good.”  He murmured nuzzling at her pussy.  His slipped his tongue between her folds, tasting her.  She tasted of so many things.  Salty.  Sweet.  Tart.  Acidic.  Musky.  He hummed, savouring the flavors.  Trying to pinpoint them.

Glory’s hips bucked suddenly as a jolt passed through her.  “Oh god, Steve!”

Steve looked up at her from between her legs.  “Should I not have done that?”  He asked.

“Keep going.”  Glory pleaded.  No one had ever done that to her before.  Most of her previous lovers had just used her as a way to get what they wanted.  She knew her own body and what she liked, but no one else had particular cared if she was enjoying herself.  None would have ever even considered putting their mouth on her like that before.

Steve started lapping.  His tongue swiping from her entrance to her clit, tasting as much as he could.  He would press down with the point of his tongue and swirl it over her clit the way she had shown him to with his fingers.  Everytime he did she’d moan with pleasure.  He liked the way she sounded.

“Steve.”  Glory panted.  “Do you think you could put your finger inside me while you do that?”

Steve grunted in acknowledgement.  He pushed his middle finger deep into her cunt and removed it.  Thrusting again and again, in and out.

Glory moaned softly and wriggled her hips.  “Curl your finger, baby.  More like you trying to call me over.”

Steve complied stroking her internal walls.  He listened to her reactions, paid attention to the way her cunt clenched and released around his finger.  When he hit that soft Glory cried out, her hips bucking.  “Yes, Steve, right there.  Harder.”

He smiled against her cunt and focused his efforts.  Her enjoyment made him tingle and feel light headed.  As he lapped and sucked at her clit he pressed and dragged his finger over her g-spot again and again.  She came undone.  She moaned and writhed under him.  Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She gripped the sheets and arched back.  Her whole body tensed and she came.  Loudly.  Gushing onto him.  

Steve drank greedily from her.  Relishing it.  Continuing to work his finger inside her.  

“Stop, baby.  You gotta stop.”  Glory panted.

Steve pulled back and sat back on his knees, wiping his face.  He reminded Glory of a puppy who just learned a new trick and was waiting for a treat.  She sat up and leaned in and kissed him pushing him backwards on the bed.  “My god, Stevie.  That was incredible.  No one has ever done that for me.  I’ve never felt anything like that.  You’re amazing.”  She said, trailing kisses down his firm, defined chest.

Steve hummed and closed his eyes.  Letting the soft touch of Glory’s lips send his skin pricking.  He kissed down his abdominals, running her long nails over his skin.  She ran her tongue over the line of his Adonis belt as she unfastened his belt and fly.  She released his cock from his pants and pulled them down just a little.  Her eyes went wide.

“Holy Mackerel, Steve!  You’re huge!”  Glory exclaimed.  She’d never seen anyone like it before.  She took him in her hand and began to stroke along his considerable length.

Steve blushed and looked away.  “I know.  It was the serum.”

“Wow!  It really did everything huh?”  She licked up his length and took him into her mouth.

Steve’s hips bucked suddenly at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth around his cock, pushing himself a little further down her throat.  It was better than anything he’d ever imagined.  He didn’t think there was anything that could feel better than her lips wrapped around his shaft.  Then she started to suck.

He started to pant and mewl.  It felt so good.  Little waves of pleasure shuddered up and down his spine and it felt like something hot was pressed down on his lower abdomen.  “Glory.  Oh god.  Baby.  I can’t.  I can’t.  I’m gonna … you need to …”  He panted.

Glory pulled back and looked at him.  “You got a French letter, Stevie?”

Steve scrambled off the bed and dashed over to his suitcase digging through it.  “Yeah.  Yeah.  They gave me some when I enlisted.”

He pulled a condom out of his bag and fumbled with it.  Hurriedly trying to get it open.

Glory sat on the edge of the bed.  “Come here, honey.”  She said holding her hand out to him.  He approached her sheepishly and she took it from him tearing the packet open and rolled the condom in place over his cock.

She pulled Steve so he was sitting down beside her and she climbed into his lap and slowly lowered herself down on his cock.  He was so large, it stretched her out, creating a slight burning pinch.  She furrowed her brow as she eased herself down.

Steve moaned as Glory encompassed his cock.  The soft, heat engulfing him, squeezing around him.  When she adjusted to him they both started to move.  The moved together.  Rocking their hips, going hard, deeper faster.  Glory clung to Steve’s neck as Steve held her against him, kissing and nuzzling at her throat.  He didn’t last long, the sensation was too new and too good.  He came with a loud groan, spilling in short waves.

Glory slid off his lap and after removing the condom and throwing it in the trash, Steve collapsed down onto the bed next to her.  She moved into the crook of his arm.

“Was that okay, Glory?”  He asked.

Glory laughed.  “More than okay.  You’re really good.  Are you okay?”

“More than okay.”  Steve smiled.  He kissed her on the top of the head.


	3. The Man You've Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With fame going to his head Steve starts pushing the boundaries of the person he now sees himself as. Until he makes a choice he immediately regrets.

With the new aspect of their relationship added, Steve became just that little bit more pleased with the trappings and attention that came with fame.  It was like that little guy he used to be who was angry at everyone and everything and so lonely was someone he dreamt up one day.   Captain America was who he was supposed to be.  Captain America was handsome and famous and women threw themselves at him.  Men wanted to be him.  He was sometime to aspire to be and who was desirable.

He was now so comfortable around the chorus girls they felt like his family.  A strange and dysfunctional family who you saw naked a lot and who were constantly touching each other’s butts but still a family nonetheless.  He knew about all the people they had waiting for them at home.  What they wanted for their futures.  What they looked for in men.  For a couple what they looked for in women.

The touching was constant.  Not just them with him.  The dressing room was a tactile organism that seemed to demand constant physical affection from those that occupied it.  The girls always had their hands on each other and him.  Brushing them over each other’s backs as they passed each other.  Resting them on the hip of the person they stood beside.  Fixing each other’s hair.  Spanking each other playfully when the desire took.  There was a lot of kissing too.  Never sexual.  Just brief peck on cheeks or lips to say hello or thank you just because it felt right in that moment.

Steve had never been a part of something like that before.  It felt good.   He had always harbored this small piece of jealousy for how easy Bucky found it to be around women.  Now he knew he’d surpassed anything Bucky had ever had.  He was comfortable and felt at home in this dressing room with women who were often in different states of undress.  Who he could watch touch each other.   Who he could touch and who touched him.  Some of them wanted him too.  He knew that.  He knew that if he asked he could have a few at once.  Even Bucky would blush and feel uncomfortable if faced with the situation Steve lived daily.  It made him feel accomplished somehow.

It became common knowledge that Steve was now Glory’s.  They never publicly said anything and the other girls still flirted with him.  Neither he nor Glory ever stopped them.  It was just something everyone knew.  People would refer to him as ‘your fella’ when talking to Glory.  Interestingly Glory was never referred to as ‘his gal’ though.  Glory didn’t belong to anyone except Glory.  Steve quite liked that about her.  She’d often perch herself in his lap when they were taking a break.  He liked that about her too.  Public Displays of Affection had previously always made him uncomfortable.  Now, he’d wondered if that was just because he hadn’t been the one making them.

They continued having sex too.  It was regular and it was good.  They both liked to be the cause of each other’s pleasure and enjoyed exploring new ways to bring it about.

Since he had Glory he wasn’t really tempted to sleep with any of the other women who expressed an interest in him.  It was flattering.  Sometimes he considered the idea of bringing a third in.  He wondered in Captain America was that man too.  The kind of man who explored every aspect of pleasure that was available to him.  He decided he wasn’t quite that.  Captain America was desirable, but he did have some honor that meant he was loyal to the woman he was with, even if he didn’t plan to be with that woman forever.

Men though… well men tempted him.  He kept thinking about Bucky.  About how he’d always had that desire for him that was an undercurrent for their relationship.  He’d always buried it believing it was wrong.  It was wrong to feel that way about another man.  Besides, it had always been more than obvious that Bucky liked women.  So it would have been ridiculous to out himself when it would immediately end in rejection.  Now with men approaching him.  Offering to do things to him.  To let him do things to them.  It was exciting and taboo.  Each time it happened he was tempted by it.  Just to get a taste and see if it was something he’d like.  He wished he had someone like Glory he could explore it with.  

No - that’s not exactly true.  He wished he could explore it with Bucky.  He wished he had been half as confident in himself growing up as he was now that he might have actually just once brought it up.  He wasn’t Captain America then.  He was angry little Steve who was going to die alone.

They were coming to the end of the US leg of their tour.  There were now Captain America comics.  People paid extra to meet him.  He was asked to promote other things, though his contract didn’t allow it.

They all went to a local bar to celebrate the end of the tour in the US.  Most of the girls were leaving.  Only three were continuing on to tour the military bases in Europe.  Betty, Karen and to Steve’s relief Glory.

The girls were all really letting their hair down.  Drinking, singing, flirting with the locals.  Steve danced with them for a while.  His partner’s changed like sand running through his fingers.  Each woman switching fluidly so that the dance never ended but it was always new.  Each woman would kiss and press themselves against him.  Whispering how they’d miss him and how much they’d enjoyed themselves.  How they wanted to stay in touch.  He returned the sentiment wanting it to be true but also knowing it wasn’t.  They wouldn’t stay in touch.  He probably would never speak to any of them again after tonight.

Eventually he went and sat in a booth in the corner, just nursing a drink and watching them.  A man slid into the booth next to him and offered him his hand.  He was tall and slender, with dark hair and light eyes.  He reminded Steve of Bucky in a way.  He had the same strong jaw though he was much more clean shaven than Bucky ever was and thinner.

“You’re that Captain America, aren’t you?”  He said.

Steve shook his hand and smiled.  “That’s right.”

“My name’s Jim.  I went to the show three times.  I am such a big fan.”  The guy said, talking at a rate of knots.  Steve only really half listened as he smiled warmly at the guy.  He was used to the gushing of fans, but he was really much more caught up with how much Jim looked like James.  “I tried to enlist.  A couple of times.  They marked me 4F.  Asthma ya know?”

Steve nodded his head.  The guy keep talking, babbling about how he owned the comics.   How much he admired Captain America.  How interesting he found the science.  Steve nodded and engaged just enough that the guy felt comfortable opening up more.  As he did he edged closer and closer.

Steve slid out of the booth and offered his hand to Jim.   “It’s been nice meeting you, Jim.  I really need to …”  He gestured at the restroom and let the man’s hand go.

“Okay, yeah.”  Jim said, his eyes wide.

Steve strolled to in the direction of the bathroom, being stopped occasionally by one of the girls.  They were all quite drunk now.  He wondered if it might be time to escort them home.

He was just finishing up in the bathroom and drying his hands when Jim came in.  He walked straight over to Steve and kissed him.  Pushing him back in the direction of one of the stalls.  Steve was at first too startled to resist.  By the time he realised what was happening, he decided he didn’t want to.

Jim slammed the stall door closed behind him, turning the lock.  He broke the ferocious, needy kiss with Steve and crouched in front of him.  Frantically scrambling to unfasten Steve’s fly.

“I can’t believe this is happening.”  Jim whispered.  “You’re Captain America.”  He pulled Steve’s cock out from his pants, and his eyes went wide.  “Damn.”  He breathed and took Steve into his mouth.

Steve moaned softly.  He unfocused his eyes a little as he looked down at the complete stranger who was now sucking his cock. Now he could see it.  It wasn’t just anyone.  It was Bucky.  He and Bucky were doing this.

He pushed his hands into Jim’s hair and tightened them into fists.  Jim worked like a man on a mission.  Unlike when Glory did this, Jim was working on a time limit.  His aim was to get Steve to come quickly.  He moved quickly up and down his cock, sucking and rolling his tongue.  He took him deep into the back of this throat, right to the point he gagged and then pull back suddenly, licking up his length, only to take return him to his mouth again.

Steve started to pant.  He really wasn’t going to last long at this rate.  His hips moved, and as that tightening sensation his his abdominals, he moaned softly.  “Oh god, James.”

Jim slid his hands back between Steve’s legs.  Stroking over Steve’s perineum.  It sent a jolt through Steve and as Jim’s index finger touched on Steve’s asshole and pushed in, just enough to stretch it, Steve jerked suddenly and came.

With his orgasm, came guilt and shame.  He lurched out of the stall, tucking himself back away and leaving Jim dazed and blinking at him.

As he weaved through the crowd and out the door.  Glory spotted him and took after him, catching him as he quickly moved down the street in the direction of their hotel.

“Steve, honey.  Wait up!”  Glory called, jogging to catch up.

Steve didn’t look at her, he just kept moving.  “Not now, Glory.”  He snapped.

Glory caught him and hooked her elbow in with his. He made no move to shake her off despite how ashamed he felt and undeserving of affection or understanding.

“Honey, what happened?”  She asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”  He huffed.

“Alright, baby. We don’t have to talk about it.  We can just walk.”  Glory said.  She continued her hurried pace, just to keep up with Steve’s long legs as he strode down the street.

They walked in silence and when they reached the hotel, the rode the elevator up standing side by side and looking straight ahead.  At their floor Steve turned to look at her.

“You should probably sleep in with some of the other girls.”  He said.

Glory felt a stabbing pain in her chest.  Not for her.  She was under no illusion that this was going to last forever, but this sudden change in Steve meant he was hurting.  The way he’d come hurtling out of that bathroom, she maybe had an idea why.

“Steve,”  She soothed.  “Whatever happened.  It’s okay.  You’re still you.”

Steve shook his head.  “I don’t think I am any more.  I don’t think I’ve been me for a long time.”

Glory pulled her key from her clutch and unlocked the door to their hotel room.  She led Steve inside.  “Dah’lin, if you don’t like the person you’ve been lately then you can still change.  You’ve had a lot of new things happen in your life.  It’s understandable that you are pushing at the edges of what’s normal for you.”

She started to unbutton his shirt.  Steve shook his head and looked down at her sadly.  “There’s pushing at the edges and then there’s what I just did.  I don’t even recognize myself anymore.”

Glory slid his shirt down his arms and tossed it into the corner.  She started to unbutton his fly and while Steve flinched a little he didn’t stop her.

“You can tell me what happened if you want.  I won’t judge you, honey.  You know that right?  You and me are always gonna be just swell.”  She dropped to her knees and unfastened the laces of his shoes and slid them off.  She removed his socks and then stood and pushed his trousers down, followed by his boxers.  As she worked Steve unloaded everything that had just happened.  All the dirty details and how ashamed it made him feel.

When he was naked she led him to the bathroom.  She turned on the shower and Steve helped her with the zip on her dress before he stepped under the water.

“You know how I got this job, Stevie?”  She said, joining him under the spray.

“You’re really talented.”  Steve answered.

Glory ran her hands up and down his back, working the tightness out of his muscles with the aid of the hot water.  She laughed.  “Well, that’s true.  I can hoof with the best of them.  But there are lots of talented girls out there.  Girls who are more talented.  Girls who are prettier.  I got the job, because I screwed Bill.  Everyone has their regrets.  Now you know, what you did with that fella;  it’s not for you.  So you don’t do it again.  You don’t have to let this change you.  You are you, Steve.”

Steve felt like something broke inside him at her words.  He turned and dropped to his knees, pulling Glory against him and pressing his head against her stomach.  She put her hands on his hair and he started to sob.


	4. The Man You Were Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loses all confidence with who he is and the choices he’s made. As they tour the front lines it only gets worse. Until he hears about Bucky and he becomes the man he was destined to be.

Along with Steve’s sudden loss of sexual confidence he also lost confidence in himself for just about everything.  His choices.  His abilities.  Who he was as a person.  The two weren’t exactly related.  Making a bad choice in his sex life.  Even one that did question his own moral standards.  Didn’t change that people still saw him as a hero helping out the war effort.  What changed that was the tour.

On home soil he was dealing with people who were just continuing their day to day lives.  They may have been struggling with rationing, but they weren’t in immediate danger.  The show was a release for them.  A reminder they were one of the good guys and that everything was going to turn out just fine.

On the frontline what he was met with was indifference at best and hostility at worst.  Soldiers serving in the war, actually going out and risking their lives.  Those men had absolutely no interest in Captain America and his shiny Hollywood version of war, where only the Nazis got hurt and everyone comes back victorious.  They didn’t want to hear the polished words of the American propaganda machine.  They knew how far from the truth they were.   All they saw Steve as was a dancing monkey mocking the trauma they were actually experiencing.

The tour started far out on the edges of the fighting.  In bases that were more there for recovery and strategic planning.  The men at those bases would cheer the girls when they came out to sing.  They’d cat call and holler.  When Steve came out he’d only receive polite clapping and when his part was done they’d get up and file out without even waiting for him to get off the stage.

As they got closer and closer to the actual fighting they started booing him off stage.   Things would get thrown.  He started going over and over every single decision he’d ever made that had led him down this path where he now hated himself.  Even when he was small he didn’t hate himself.  He hated the world at large for dealing him so much shit.  For dealing others so much shit.  He wanted to fight it and fix what was wrong.  Instead he got pretty and became complacent with the luxuries that came with being sexually desirable.

Being on the frontline just reminded him how much of himself he gave up to be Captain America.  How many of his own ideals he’d swept under the rug to just wallow in popularity.  How little he was actually doing to serve his country.  How he was a huge fraud.

He all but stopped having sex with Glory.  More out of necessity than anything else.  They were sleeping in barracks and tents for the most part.  Glory being in with him was a practical impossibility.  Once or twice they figured out a way to make it happen.  It was always rushed and uncomfortable and it felt like it was being done out of habit.  So they ended up just stopping.  They never discussed it, they just moved on.

He was glad she was there though.  She always saw him as he was.  She knew he was hurting and did her best to reassure him.

“Honey, you know that you didn’t choose this.  You want to help.  This is where they put you.  They’ll see you’re wasted when the time is right.   Don’t you worry.”

It all came to a head when Steve was booed off stage on a base right on enemy lines.  The men jeered and chased him off stage, calling for the girls to return.   Glory and the others rushed back on repeating their previous routine.  They then each did their best to back up each other with unrehearsed acapella versions of songs they had sung at bars while drunk.

The men enjoyed it.  The songs were sultry and a little suggestive and they really just wanted to look at the girls in their skimpy outfits and fantasize about fucking them.  It had been a long time since any of them had been near someone soft and warm and who wanted them.

After the show Glory couldn’t find Steve anywhere.  She’d assumed he’d be somewhere sulking about the reception he’d been given.  She didn’t have a lot of time to look though.  The girls were required to go meet with the soldiers, which meant putting up with a lot of unwanted touching and filthy innuendo, before coming back to stage again.

The three girls rushed backstage after the meet and greet to grab their helmets before returning to stage.

“Has anyone seen my helmet?”  Betty asked.  Glory and Karen both shrugged before jogging in the direction of the stage.

Just before she stepped up on stage hands grabbed Glory by the shoulders and pulled her behind some curtains that hid the scaffolding of the stairs.

She squeaked and looked up at Steve.  “There you are, baby.”

“I don’t have much time.  So just listen okay?”  Steve said.  “Peggy is here and - and I found out the Germans have Bucky.  She’s organized to get my over enemy lines.  I’m gonna try and get him back.”

Glory felt her heart stop.  So much information to process in so little time.  “Are you sure about this, Steve?”  She asked.

“I can’t keep being this puppet that dances for spare change.  I have to do something useful.  I have to find Bucky.”  Steve said, firmly.

Glory stroked her fingers down Steve’s jaw.  “You’re right.  This is who you are.  Not the guy on stage.  Go be who you were born to be.”

Steve smiled at her and turned to leave, but Glory caught him and pulled him into a kiss.  “For luck.”  She breathed.

Steve smiled and nodded before disappearing behind the curtain.

* * *

Glory waited.  They told her about Steve leaving against orders.  She listened and nodded like she didn’t have any idea.  They told her she had to leave.  That they’d be taking her and the other girls back to England and then return them to America as soon as possible.  That the tour was over.

She told them she wasn’t going to go anywhere until Steve was back.  They told her they’d arrest her if she didn’t do as she was told.  She told them they should do what they needed to do and she’d do what she needed to do.

Peggy came to see her.  Glory sat with her arms crossed over her chest and one leg crossed over the other, furiously chewing gum.

The beautiful, brunette agent stepped into the tent and looked her over.  “You know waiting here won’t change the outcome for him?”

“It will change things for me.  I won’t go home worrying he died and having no one tell me either way.”  Glory snapped.

Peggy sat down opposite Glory and frowned, looking the slight blonde woman over.  “I know what it’s like to worry about people who are over there fighting, but this is a military base.  We have work to do.”

“You’re Peggy Carter aren’t you?”  Glory asked, ignoring the woman.

Peggy blinked at her startled.  “How did you know that?”

“He talks about you all the time.  He has a real sweet spot for you.”  Glory said.

Peggy furrowed her brow.  “Are you two an item?”

Glory laughed.  It was pure and genuine.  “Oh it’s not like that, honey.  He’s my family.  I’m not going anywhere until I know.”

Peggy sighed and part of her deep down felt relieved.  “Fine.  I’ll pull some strings.  If he’s not back in the next day though, you’re going to have to go.”

Glory half smiled.  “Honey, if he’s not back by then, you and I both know I’ve gotten my answer.”

* * *

So she waited.  A day later he hadn’t returned and her heart sank.  Plans were put into place to take her to England.  Colonel Phillips asked her to stay while he prepared his notice of death.  

Glory was heartbroken.  The loss of Steve had hit her much harder than she’d expected.  She had never harbored the disillusion that they were destined to be together.  She hadn’t lied though.  Steve was family.  She had hoped she’d get to see him get the long life and love he deserved.  Instead she’d stayed behind and witnessed him being put into an early grave.

She was packed and ready to go, waiting in a tent when she heard the cheers from the camp.  She ran out to see what the fuss was and saw him.  Surrounded 20 deep by soldiers, Steve being cheered and clapped on the back.

Relief washed over her like a tidal wave.  She started to cry.  Silent tears just slipping down her cheeks.  She slipped back into the tent and lay down and drifted off to sleep.

An hour or so later she was woken by the sounds of people coming into the tent.  She opened her eyes and saw Steve standing there smiling down at her.  A handsome brunet with light eyes who looked even more tired than she felt stood behind him.

“Hey, Glory.  You waited for me?”  Steve said.

Glory jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him.  “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Steve held her.  He squeezed her against his body and didn’t let go until she did.

“This is Bucky.”  Steve said, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Steve, you got him back.”  She threw herself into Bucky’s arms.  He stared briefly and returned the hug.

“Nice to meet you too, doll.”  Bucky said.  He relished in the feeling of her body against his.  The closeness.  How soft she was.  The feel of her curves pressed against his skin.  It had been so long for him that his cock twitched.

“Are you and Steve…?”  He asked, letting her go.  He kept one hand around her waist, unwilling to end the physical contact with her.  It was like after what he’s just been through he wanted to cancel it out with affection.

Steve laughed.  “Not exactly.  We’re friends.”

“You two never…?”

Glory grinned at Bucky.  “Oh no we did.  All the time.  Like bunnies.”

Bucky groaned.  “Geez, Steve.  What happened to you?”

Steve sat Bucky down on the edge of Glory’s cot and he and Glory sat beside him.  Bucky continued to keep a hand on glory.  His arm wrapped around her waist with his palm resting on his hip.

Steve talked.  He told Bucky all about everything.  He’d filled him in a little on their march back across the border from Austria, but now he left nothing out.  He talked about his recruitment.  Eskrin and Peggy’s faith in him.  How he’d been chosen for the serum.  How they’d turned him into a show pony.  The development of his relationship with Glory. How fame had gone straight to his head and how hard he’d fallen when reality crashed back down on him.  The only thing he left out was the incident in the bathroom stall.  He wasn’t sure Bucky was ready to hear that about him just yet.

By the time Steve had stopped talking Bucky had his hand in Glory’s and his head on her shoulder.

“Steve.  I told you not to get in any trouble while I was on duty.”  Bucky said.

Steve laughed and clapped Bucky on the shoulder.  “I guess you didn’t take all the trouble with you.”  His face fell. “Although you did take a fair bit.”

Bucky’s hand tightened around Glory’s as the memory of his torture passed through him.

“You okay, honey?”  Glory asked.

Bucky shook his head and looked at her helplessly.  “Not really.”

Glory wrapped her arms around him and he nuzzled in against her neck.  “Oh honey.  You’re safe now.  They can’t hurt you here.”

She stroked her hands up and down his back.  Steve’s hands joined Glory’s in an attempt at reassuring his friend.

As they ran their hands over Bucky he started to ghost his lips over Glory’s skin.  Glory looked at Steve and Steve gave a brief nod and looked towards the exit of the tent. Glory shook her head almost imperceptibly and Steve smiled.  Glory was going to give Bucky the thing he thought he needed right now but Steve was going to be a part of it.

The gentle touch of Bucky’s lips over Glory’s skin turned into needy desperate kissing.  He moved his mouth to her’s and they kissed hungrily as his hands began to roam her body.

Steve’s hands slid across Bucky’s back and over his chest.  Bucky moaned softly, hoping they’d do more. Unfasten his buttons.  Move lower. Anything that might show that Steve felt the same way about him as he did about Steve.  Instead they moved to Glory, sliding from her chest to her back and unzipping her dress.

Bucky frantically moved to remove her dress.  Glory caught his hands in hers.  “Slow down, baby.  This is happening.  We can take our time.”

Bucky flinched.  He’d always been the cool one.  The one who knew exactly what he was doing around women.  Steve was the one who had no idea.  Yet here they were and out of nowhere he’d just started kissing the girl who obviously had a thing with Steve even if they didn’t admit it.  He was so desperate for her touch he couldn’t even make his hands do what he wanted them to.  And Steve was just sitting behind them calmly helping to undress her.

Steve touched the back of Bucky’s head tenderly.  Carding his fingers through his hair.  “You’re safe, Buck.  Whatever you think you need.”

What he wanted was Steve.  His safe place .  To tell him how he felt.  Instead he settled on pulling Glory’s dress off over her head and dragging her so she was straddling his lap.    He started sucking and biting at her nipples through her bra.

Glory moaned as a tingle creeped through her skin.  She unhooked her bra and leaned towards Steve.  They kissed as Bucky continued to suck and nip at her breasts.

“Take this off.”  Glory said, tapping on Steve’s uniform.

Steve stood and began removing his makeshift uniform while he watched his two friends.  Glory had started to unbutton Bucky’s shirt and they were kissing again.  There was this tiny voice in his head that said ‘this is yet another example of the loss of your moral compass’.  Much louder though, drowning everything out, was that this was right and he wanted it with every part of him.

Glory began kissing down Bucky’s chest.  Her tongue drew tiny circles and the salt from his skin filled her mouth.  She dropped to her knees onto the tarpaulin floor and opened Bucky’s fly, removing his cock from his pants and taking him into her mouth.

Bucky groaned.  His head fell forward but he kept his eyes on Glory as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.  It almost felt like too much.   Going from the torture that had just been inflicted on him to this to this.  It was like freezing and then hopping into a hot bath.  His head felt foggy and his muscles were twitching.  Not sure if they should be tensed or relaxed.  Not sure how much they should give up to this happening.  Expecting it to change suddenly.

Steve came up behind Glory and lowered himself to his knees.  His fingers slipped between her cheeks and down to her pussy.  He stroked her up and down.  Spreading her moisture over her folds.  Coating her clit.  She moaned around Bucky’s cock as Steve’s fingers spread heat through her abdomen.  Steve watched Bucky.  Enjoying the look of pleasure on his face.  Wishing he could be part of it.  The cause of it.  He wanted to lean forward and kiss him.  To take over from Glory.  Instead put his hands on Glory’s waist and lifted her.  Pulling her from Bucky’s cock with a graphic slurping sound.

He placed her on her feet and brought his lips up against her ears.  “Can you take us both?”  He whispered.

Glory’s skin prickled.  “I can try.”  She pointed at her bag and Steve went to it digging around for condoms and the oil they used as lubricant from time to time.

Glory wriggled out her panties.  She pushed Bucky back onto the cot and straddled him.  They kissed and his hands roamed over her body, trying to touch every part of her naked form.  Steve handed Glory a condom and she sat back up and took Bucky’s cock in her hand.

“Stevie wants you both to share me.”  Glory said, rolling the condom down over Bucky’s length.  “All at the same time.  You okay with that, honey?”

Bucky looked at Steve who was rolling his own condom on.  “Steve?”

Steve nodded his head.  He handed the oil to Glory and she squirted some in her palm before slicking Bucky’s cock.

“Yes.  I want to.”  Bucky moaned.

Glory positioned herself above his cock and lowered herself down, slowly letting him fill her.  Bucky moaned and pulled her down into a kiss.  His kiss was frantic and desperate.  He moved his mouth against hers like he was trying to devour her.  He thrust up into her, leaving Glory to just cling to him and enjoy the ride.

Steve stepped up behind her and ran his hands over her ass.

“Start with your fingers, baby.”  Glory whimpered.

Steve poured oil onto his hand and moved it between her legs.   His fingers slid along Bucky’s cock, eliciting a loud groan from him.  It made Steve’s cock throb painfully.  His fingers teased at Glory’s entrance and he pushed two in.

Glory bit down into Bucky’s shoulder at her cunt stretched and burned.  Steve moved his fingers inside of her, back and forth.  When she became comfortable with the sensation he spread them, stretching her even more.  Just when she thought she was as full as she could possibly be, Steve pulled his hand away and replaced it with his cock, slowly forcing it into her.

“Oh god.”  Glory moaned.

The feel of Steve’s cock pressed against his, tightly encompassed by the warm, wet of Glory’s cunt was almost too much.  He groaned, and his fingers dug into her back.  He had never even imagined doing anything like this.  Especially not with Steve of all people.  Steve who had always been so scared of girls.  Now it was happening it was the only thing he’d ever wanted.  This.  Right now.  With Steve.

Steve started to thrust, gazing down at his friends.  Listening to their moans of pleasure.  The way Bucky’s face contorted and his fingers bit into Glory’s flesh.

Glory completely came apart.  Her body spasmed and she cried out as she came again and again.  Her face buried in Bucky’s neck.

The clenching and releasing of Glory’s cunt sent both Bucky and Steve over.  They came almost simultaneously.  There cocks pulsing against each other.  They both closed their eyes and moaned at the sensation.

There was no time to really pause and enjoy the moment.  The three dressed quickly and were soon collected to be shipped back to England.

From England Glory was returned to the United States almost immediately.  The goodbye she said to Steve was alarmingly brief with a quick hug and peck on the lips as she was shuffled from one plane to another.

“Take care of yourself, Glory.”  Steve said, squeezing her tightly against him.

“You too, Steve.  I expect you to be leading the victory parade when all this is over with.”  Glory replied.

Steve laughed.  “I’ll do my best.”

She went to leave and he pulled her back against him.  “Thank you for letting me be yours on the tour.  I needed that.”

“Oh, honey.  It works both ways.”

And that was it.  She pecked Bucky on the cheek and never saw either of them again.

She wrote to both Steve and Bucky while she was home.  Steve was obviously doing what he was meant to do.  While she worried for him, it made her happy that others were recognising him for who he was.  Each letter she got from him spoke about Peggy more and more.  Starting first about their rekindling friendship.  How he had thought she was with someone named Howard.  Until eventually he spoke of how they were talking about their lives after the war.  How they wanted to date but not now.  They were waiting until the war had ended.  How he wanted to take her dancing.  The more he talked about Peggy the happier it made Glory.  She loved hearing from this man who now knew who he was and what he was destined for.

Bucky went from almost being surprised she wrote to sending love letters.  Promises to take her out dancing.  Flirtatious quips about the things he’d like to do with her.  Requests for photos.  She played along never really expecting anything to come of it.  She was fairly certain that to Bucky she was the person waiting for him when he had no one else.  Especially considering the way he spoke about their future lives together coincided with how serious Steve was getting about Peggy.  She was sure that when Bucky got back he wouldn’t need her to be that person anymore and he’d move on.

When she received the letter from Steve about Bucky’s death it almost destroyed her and she realised that she hadn’t really been playing along at all.  She had fallen for this man via letters in a way she’d never fallen for a man before.

The news of Steve’s death was worse.  Partly because of their history.  Partly because she had wanted him so badly to get a happy ending.  Mostly it was just a further grief compressing on top of the one she had not that long ago moved on from.

Five year after the war ended Glory married.  He was a film producer and the marriage lasted six months before it was annulled based on his constant and numerous infidelities.  

Two years later she married again.  This time he was a mechanic from Brooklyn.  A widower with two small children.  He was kind to her and always considered himself to just be lucky that she’d even looked in his direction.  She never had her own biological children.  She didn’t need them.  She loved the two that he had just as much.

She died at the age of 68 with her children and grandchildren all nearby.  She never lived to see the return of either Steve or Bucky.


End file.
